The UnForgotten One
by ThatOne-Girl340
Summary: Ambers the sweet new girl at Forks, Washington. At age four she was found wandering the streets and taken into an orphanage, taken in by many familys one man stood out in particular but who was he? What will Amber find here in Forks, living in a small hotel with a new friend? will she encounter an old friend? What does she found out about herself and her past? Many mysteries await.
1. New Start

"Folks, we have begun our descent to forks Washington , where the current weather is 60 degrees, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes, We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival. and we want to thank you for flying with us today.." As I unbuckled my seat belt and looked out the window to my right I saw it was a cloudy day, as usual in forks. I looked to my left and saw my fellow passenger in the seat next to mine, a tubby man with black hair had his head tilted back snoring away. I would have woken him saying "hey the flights landed, its time to wake up" but I decided not to, let him sleep.

Any normal 16 year old walks out of the tunnel expecting to find a family or friend waiting for them, but I didn't. I'm by myself on this one, finally away from those orphanages and crazy family's. I've been to about at least 10 different homes and 4 different orphanages and the rest of the time, on my own on the streets. I was an exceptionally very smart student in class at my old high school in Kentucky so thanks to my old orphanage, orange day they sent me here for the rest of high school to get good grades and go to a college here in forks for their great medical courses.

I didn't exactly know where to go next. So I just grabbed the rest of my luggage off the belt and exited the airport. Mary, my orphanage leader said I'd be staying at a tiny hotel called the pine hill lodge where she knew the owner, a close friend of hers. They'd let me stay with them until I could be on my own. So I hailed a taxi hoping they'd know where it was.(luckily they did)

I didn't know I was there until I heard a knocking on the black tinted window next to me. I didn't realize I zoned out, I've been doing that a lot lately. Out the window there stood an older gentle man with jet black hair and grey streaks in it, he probably dyes it. I opened the door to be welcomed by him "hi I'm Thomas you must be amber?" I nodded with a dull face "well I'm the owner of the of this fine place" he motioned to the small lodge looking building behind him, Mary was right, it is tiny. "I'll help get the bags to your room, and -" he was cut short from hearing the doors to the hotel open up, a perky teenager stepped out and walked towards us with a huge grin on her face. She was pretty, a tall skinny girl with a pretty face and long blonde hair too her back, in a cute pink summer dress. "Amber this is my daughter Tiffany, Tiffany this is Amber she'll be staying with us for awhile. Remember I told you about her?" Tiffany stuck out her hand and I shook it, "I cant wait for us to become friends! I'll take you to your room, let you get settled and then ill take you on a tour! How does that sound?" Tiffany asked me as she hooked our arms together and walked me to the building with a smile on her face. I wasn't used to a person being so… happy, but I did like the idea of a friend so I grinned back to her and said "sounds like a plan" she squealed and fast paced us to the building.

I entered the room, it was small and quaint with a bed, a bathroom, a closet, a dresser and desk with a computer. The furniture was old fashioned, I didn't mind, I liked that kind of stuff. Thomas came in a few seconds after and dropped off my stuff and soon left with some business to take care of. I set down my stuff in the corner and walked over to the bed and laid down, it was soft and comfortable and soon enough I crawled into the beige sheets and stared up at the ceiling. I laid there thinking about the things that happened before this day. I thought back to all the family's I had and the kids I met. Not all the family's were bad, some were actually really nice while others… Really shouldn't be taking care of children. Like one time when I was 6 there was this Hispanic family I stayed with, with 4 kids and they gave us cupcakes for dessert every night because their mother was a baker. And another time I had a family take me to a water park for the first time, man those places are fun. But some houses abused their kids and were very strict, I wish I could erase those memories every day. Just the of the sound of the belt clicking together fiercely could send me into a wave of tears as a child. But I'm over that and I try to think about the good people I met, like this one girl named Rebecca who was my first real friend in the orphanage she's the reason why I trust people so easily. Or Steve a boy at orange day who brought me out of my shell and now, I'm actually a very talkative person… if I trust you.

But one man stood out in particular. When I was about 8 he took me into his care for awhile, he saw me wandering the streets like any normal 8 year old. At the time I didn't know if I should trust him, but his voice was just so… soothing. And yes he took me to his very nice and expensive house and told the police I was with him along with the local orphanage saying that I was under his care and blah, blah, blah. He was the absolute by far the most handsome man I've ever seen with his nice and neat blonde hair, he was actually very, no scratch that, extremely pail. He wore nice clothing and was the kindest person I've ever met. He taught me everything I know today, he was actually a doctor so I guess that's where I got it from and he actually taught me how to play piano and other instruments. He taught me other things like life lessons and let me read a lot of his books which seemed to have made me smarter. He made me who I am today. If only I could remember his name… car - car… miles? Ah forget it, you'll never figure it out Amber we've been through this before.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I totally forgot Tiffany was coming for me soon.( See I told you I zone out a lot. ) I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I wanted to at least look presentable so I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and washed my face, then dried it, did my makeup again and let my hair down. I looked at myself in the mirror studying myself, I wasn't that bad looking I had chestnut brown hair, it was already curly so I didn't bother with it(I always curled it). I had bright, baby blue eyes, and I didn't have that bad of a face. I could be pretty, and I was pretty skinny, not too skinny but not fat, I was average height of a 16 year old, I also had some freckles and I was kind of pale myself. I wore my outfit that I had on the plane ride, some skinny jeans and a black sweater with a white shirt under it. My black boots were still by the door where I left them when I entered the room, I went over to them and then snuggled them on. And soon enough someone was knocking at my door.

Tiffany first showed me the lobby which I'd already seen when I entered the hotel but it wasn't anything extravagant. Then she showed me how each floor had a different theme, the parking lot, the pool and hot tub, the restaurant inside, the bar and many, many more things. It wasn't big but it was the perfect place. "so? can you not wait to start school tomorrow?" she asked me with her wide hazel eyes and giant smile as always, as we walked to the lunch room(for employees). Man I totally forgot all about school… dang it! School just had to come ruin this nice time, well I guess it is what I came for right? But was I really ready to meet new kids? How do I explain myself to them? Will I fit in? well at least I'll have tiffany right? "I hate to admit it but… I'm actually pretty nervous" and I meant it. Tiffany opened the door and we sat down at the nearest table, There were about 4 more round tables around us but we chose the one closest to a window. "aw, amber there's nothing to be worried about, Forks High School is an awesome school! the kids are so nice and the boys there aren't half that bad looking if you know what I mean. And anyways you have me and I'll introduce you to all my friends." she comforted me reaching across the table and patting my hand while directing a wink at me, still holding a smile. Her words seemed true told by her, so I believed her and loosened up a bit. I sent her back a half smile of my own and she took her hand off mine.

Tiffany got us both waters from the fridge and she went on to tell me about her life like how she's lived here her entire life and how as a child she did beauty pageants and had about 7 trophies. She continued with her parents divorce and the sports she plays and some other things I really didn't bother listening to. I just nodded my head from time to time going "ya" or "mhm". "okay enough about me, what do you like?" Tiffany asked me, I was caught off guard not that it seemed she would talk about herself forever just that I wasn't paying attention. I didn't answer her at first, there was a few minutes of me looking at her blankly. "I heard your into that medical kind of stuff right?" she asked breaking the awkward silence. I shook my head and snapped out of it. "uh ya it's what I want to go to college for, it's the whole reason I'm here." I didn't know what else to say.

"well I think the hospital has some volunteer work for teenagers to put on their college application" Tiffany offered trying to help out

"actually… that sounds great maybe I'll do that." I heard myself say and I meant it.

"oh and I can give you rides to there! Oh and we can go to school together I'll drive you every day!" tiffany started planning excitedly. I couldn't believe how this girl could go on a limb to drive me here and there and she seemed to be telling the truth. I really didn't want to bother her with stuff like this, I could really just get a rental car for myself, I had a drivers license so maybe we could actually drive each other to school. I wanted to pay her back if she did this for me, so I was planning myself. I really wanted to be friends with this girl but we weren't best buds yet. "hey lets take it easy, you don't have to do that for me. I have a drivers license so I was planning on getting a rental car. Maybe since I don't have one now you can drive me to school and when I do get a car I'll repay you with a ride to school. How does that sound?" I asked her taking this seriously but trying to sound familiar. She smiled and said "sounds like a plan!"

I sat in the black, leather passenger seat uncomfortably my bare legs sticking to them making some type of ripping sound, Ugh… it was about spring time in Forks so I wore shorts and a floral long sleeved shirt even though it looked dark and cloudy outside it wasn't cold. I pushed my curly, chestnut bangs out of my eye and stared at my grey converse, adjusting my blue shirt with light pink roses imprinted on it. So uncomfortable as I stepped out of the yellow slug bug. once me and Tiffany entered the parking lot. The lot was filled with kids, some here, some there, but in a way all looked kind of similar. Most were pale with blonde, brown or black hair while others were different races who were tanner and darker. But past them the school was kind of big. But not as big as my other highs schools in Kentucky or Arizona and truly not as big as a high school in California. The school probably only had about 800 students going here, that's small compared to others with about 1,000, but it was a small town so what was I supposed to expect.

Tiffany walked with me into the main office The room was an old looking place, its yellow walls looked washed and the carpet lining the floor was frayed. Leather back chairs sat along the left and front wall, small tables filled with probably outdated magazines occupied the corners. And to my right was a tall long desk that had a swinging door off to the side. At the desk stood a plump older woman with greying hair in a tightly knit bun. She was studying a set of papers in front of her. Clearing my throat slightly I spoke to her. "Hi, I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could get a copy of my schedule?" The woman, who I now noticed had a name tag with Cathy printed on it, looked up from the front desk and smiled.

"Sure hun, what's the last name?" Cathy asked me peeking above her glasses. I paused for a moment thinking, but one thing was wrong "I-I don't directly have a last name…" I stuttered kind of embarrassed. I looked behind me and looked at Tiffany awkwardly. It was silent for a minute until Tiffany jumped in the conversation "um I believe she's under my last name, Blair" I looked at Tiffany again biting my lip and whispered thanks. Cathy nodded her head and started typing on her computer "Just a moment dear, we'll have that printed for you in a second." I turned fully around and went to go sit down on the leather chair and Tiffany followed behind me.

"what do you mean you don't have a last name?"

"I was on my own when I was 4, I've never learned my last name and I've never been fully adopted."

"they never found out who your parents where?"

"nope, no sign of them"

"oh well… I'm sorry"

"it's alright you didn't know" Tiffany was about to say something else when Cathy called my name. I went up to the desk and was handed some papers.

"what classes do you have?" Tiffany asked me peering over my shoulder reading what I was reading as we walked down the almost empty hallway with students scurrying to class. I guess the bell must have rung. " I got… mythology with Mr. Banks" I said quickly scanning the words. Me and Tiffany stopped in the middle of the hallway, she looked upset in some way because she didn't have her usual smile and her light blue eyes looked as if she was thinking about something. "I don't have that class sadly but I do have a friend who does, here let me find him" Him? Ugh great… Tiffany grabbed my arm and walked me to a door with a gold plate above it saying Mr. Banks. She then scanned the hallway until she found what she wanted. "Mike! Mike! over here!" she yelled over to a blonde boy waving her hands motioning him towards us.

He waved at us with a smile. A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran over to us. He looked confusedly at Tiffany, and then saw me. His eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. Tiffany took the opportunity to introduce us. "Mike, this is Amber, she's staying at our hotel. Amber, this is my friend Mike, I believe he has this class first period and he's in your grade!" Mike kept smiling at me and extended his hand excitedly in my direction.(Tiffany was a year older so she's a junior)

"Lovely to meet you miss Amber"

"And you as well" I smiled back and offered him my hand. But instead of a handshake, he took my hand to his lips, and kissed it. A little shocked, I blushed and pulled my hand away. As soon as I could I turned around and walked into the classroom, Mike following behind me. He took his seat in the middle of the classroom and I waited in the front of the room for the teacher, who didn't appear to be at school yet. And then I saw him, the boy was absolutely gorgeous. He had pale skin, bronze hair, and golden eyes. I just couldn't comprehend how that boy could be so beautiful, and live in Forks. Honestly, he should be modeling in New York or something. I kind of stared at him for awhile as he walked to his seat, I quickly looked away when he saw me looking at him. The teacher finally came in and told the class who I was and then seated me next to Mike, who of course, was the only one with an empty seat next to him. He kept staring at me and accidentally bumping his arm into mine. Every time he would bump me I would give him an awkward glance pleading to myself in my head "please stop! Please, please, please stop you stupid person! I get your hints but I'm trying to get my work done here without you making me mess up my letters." The handsome boy must have noticed this too because he laughed quietly whenever Mike bumped me. The teacher finally stopped lecturing and gave us our homework. While he was passing it out Mike turned to talk to me.

"So, being the new girl and all, I bet you're feeling pretty lonely, huh?"

"Uhm, not really. I haven't really had the opportunity." His face dropped a little, but he didn't give up.

"Well if you need a friend, I'm here for ya!" He slapped me on the back. Ouch.

"Ha, ha," I fake laughed, "Thanks"

"So, I mean, are you doing anything tonight? Cause we could hang out, I could show you around town, cause you know, as your friend it's my duty to-" I would have cut him off there because in my head I felt as if he was trying to flirt and I didn't want it… any of it. But someone else beat me to it, the handsome boy, he laughed a little too loudly while looking at mike.

"What Cullen?! What? Am I not allowed to talk to the new girl?" Mike snapped at him.

The boy raised his arms above his head, as if to say "don't shoot". I kind of laughed quietly to myself until mike looked at me again. I was thinking on saying no to taking me around but… this may seem bad but, I wanted to take advantage of it. You know him taking me to the car rental place and then whoosh he could be gone. "sure mike but actually I need a favor" mikes eyes light up

"ya anything"

"after school could you actually take me to a car rental place?" and from there he said yes. Looks like I got a new buddy.

I had 2 more classes and it was finally time for lunch. Luckily Tiffany had the same lunch schedule as me and she was able to introduce me to her friends. "Amber this is Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Angela and as you know Mike." Tiffany first pointed to an Asian kid with shabby black hair then a pretty blonde girl with plump lips, a short brunette, a dark skinned boy with short black hair, a tall timid girl with long black hair and glasses and obviously Mike who smiled at me when he saw me. Tiffany then pointed out a few friends of hers who were also juniors. Every one at the lunch table was actually pretty nice and funny just as Mike and Tiffany had been. They all soon got on a random topic about their hidden talents. I learned Mike can juggle, Tyler could burp the abc's, Eric could play the flute, Lauren could count back wards from 100, Jessica could put on her makeup without a mirror and Jessica insisted that she didn't have a talent. "do you have any talents Amber" Mike asked me causing every one to turn and look at me. I shifted nervously in the seat and said "um… I can play the piano?"

"come on any one can learn to play piano" Eric joked around

"anyone can play the flute" I said back to adding some sass.

"no actually it takes special skills to play the flute but - oh come on just anything else?"

"um.. Let me.. Oh - I can kind of.. Sing?" I questioned my answer I always thought I had some what of a good voice but never good enough. Mike smiled and every one seemed shocked. "I didn't know you could sing!" Tiffany yelled across the table

"you never asked?"

"well what ever sing for us now then!"

"uh - um" I truly didn't want to sing I was afraid to embarrass myself if I didn't actually have a good voice.

"um… maybe some other time my voice kind of hurts right now you know?" I just hoped that made them stray off the idea and it did. But they soon started asking me more questions about myself like where are you from? What's it like being an orphan? How many houses I've lived in? how many states I've lived in? I answered them all and I was getting tired of it until they walked in. The first one to walk through the cafeteria door was tall blonde with an absolute flawless, pale white face along with the perfect figure, the kind where every girl looks at her and takes a hit on their self esteem. holding her hand a tall, big handsome boy who looked like a body builder with short, black, curly hair. Behind them trailed a small angelic girl with short cropped hair pointing in every direction skipped in while holding the hand of a boy who was tall, lean but less bulky then the boy before but with auburn hair. And lastly to come through the door the handsome kid from class. They all sat down at the same table together all sharing the same qualities. They were all gorges with flawless faces, golden eyes, and purplish shadows under their eyes. but then again looked nothing alike.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Tiffany over my shoulder.

"Oh them? They're the Cullen's, they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved her a couple years ago."

"Adopted? You mean they're orphans to?" I was kind of surprised to hear that I'm not the only one at this school who was an orphan. And also that these kids did in a way look related to one another but were adopted.

"Ya but they're kind of together."

"what do you mean"

"you see, the pretty blonde is Rosalie and the kid with black hair is Emmett. They're adopted to the same family but in a relationship. And the fairy one is Alice who's dating the one who looks like he's in pain, which is Jasper but adopted to the same family. And the last one, that's Edward."

"isn't Edward just so… beautiful?" Jessica pitched in

"Ya Dr. Cullen's like some sort of match maker. Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela said after Jessica, they started giggling at her joke. Hm… what a nice little family, I thought as I kind of stared at them.

I got out of the car and tried to hurry into the car rental shop when Mike yelled "hey if you need any more favors just call me ok?" I nodded my head and waved as he pulled away. Finally he's gone!

I drove away from the rental shop in my small white Prius. It wasn't the best car they had but it was the cheapest. I turned on the radio and changed it to the news station, it was going to rain tomorrow… and the next day… and the next day… great. But maybe that's a benefit in Forks as a doctor, rain plus cars equals accidents. So I drove 2 miles just to get to the hospital. It was a giant white building with many windows, it was as gloomy and pale as everyone inn this town. Was everyone in forks like this? But anyways I entered the building and went strait to the front desk. I asked if I could volunteer and she handed me some forms to write my information, there was also a form (more like a quiz) about what to do in certain situations with a patient as a doctor, I did the quiz just for fun because I knew most answers. I went back to the desk and handed her back the forms she read it over quickly. "well it looks like you know what your doing" The secretary in the pink scrubs said behind the counter, Her silver name tag said Kacy and her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Well the quiz, you got all the answers right. How did you get this sheet?"

"You gave it to mean with all the forms"

"I did? Well for a 16 year old you have a bright future as a doctor. This sheets actually supposed to come with the job application"

"Oh, well that makes me feel better, I want to be a doctor actually"

"Well you can't be one right now but… I'll make a deal with you, because you know what you're already doing and we've been kind of short staffed lately. Can you go around checking on minor patients?"

"and what would I be doing if I didn't accept that offer?"

"you would be cleaning out pee bins? How does that sound?"

"you know… I'll take you on that offer"

"then it's a deal, you can start… tomorrow?" and she smiled at me.

"ya, alright" and I smiled back

The next few weeks had been nice, I would go to school, have a good time with Mike, Angela and all them, I was getting good grades and its nice to be working at the hospital, its what I've always wanted to do. I'd had finally gotten myself a white lab coat just to fit in with all the other doctors. They all accepted me and treated me like one of their close friends, so on a regular I would do something kind for them in return. Maybe, such as make them coffee or make them a nice fresh lunch, things like that. So one day I was making them fresh coffee and crispy, cheese crescents when I just started… singing, out loud, for everyone to hear but no one was around to hear. At the same time I didn't realize I was singing the song lilac wine, and I didn't realize how easily the words flowed and bounced out of my mouth.

"Lilac wine is sweet and steady, where's my love, I feel unsteady"

"beautiful." I jumped, spilling some coffee that I was pouring into a random white mug that I had found in the cupboards in the hospitals kitchen. I turned around to see a statuesque's blonde gentle man standing in the door way with his arm leaning on the structure of the entrance, I was taken my surprise, from his sneaky enter and striking smile.

"Huh? Me?" I pointed at my self after unsteadily place the coffee pot down.

"Your voice. Its quite marvelous."

"Umm… its nothing really. I don't like singing very much"

"well I like your singing, it really epitomizes your soul. Your very excellent and fervent, so excellent I could replay your voice for hours." and he gave me a half smile. And suddenly I felt sad that I couldn't venture into all his beauty.

"well thank you… um, my names Amber" I started walking to him, leaving the comfort of the kitchen table, and I stretched my hand out for a firm handshake. He met me half way and added the missing puzzle piece to my begging hand.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" and he smiled that dazzling smile that you could see for miles at me one last time. Then we talked and he complimented me one last time before he announced that he had to go back to work. And once again that discovery of not being able to venture into this genius, polite, prepossessing mans thoughts, saddened me. He started for the door when he stopped and turned around and asked me a life changing question.

"Would you like to come by my house after work for some dinner? I would love for you to meet my wife and kids, my children are in your grade. I think you guys could get along."

"I'd love to, how could I deny such an offer? Just give me the address and I'll find my way there." so he gave me his address and he left, on his way to save lives.

I didn't look at Carlisle as an older gentle man that some girls would love to sleep with. I looked up to him as a father figure. Something I never had in my life. Even if I had just met him, I got this fatherly vibe from him, and it made me enjoy his company. And I couldn't wait to meet his family, maybe their just like him. And as Angela once said, "maybe he'll adopt me" and I somewhat hoped he would.


	2. The White House

It was about 6 when I pulled up in Dr. Carlisle's drive way. I have to say, it was a really nice pristine, white house with giant windows and 3 stories. But it was quite the struggle to find this place, its so deeply embedded in these trees I almost passed it, but you seriously can't pass up this house its so large. I will say, I was kind of nervous to enter the house but I don't understand why? So I just sat in my car taking deep breaths trying to keep myself from hyperventilating, why am I so nervous !? It's 6:05 now and I still haven't even got out of my car, so I continued to procrastinate a little more and started adjusting my dark blue cocktail dress and checked my makeup in the tiny mirror above me. I look fine I told myself and decided to man up, I patted my bun, grabbed my miniature purse and reached for the door handle. "click, tap, tap" my heels clinked on the pavement, "tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap" all the way until I reached the glass door. Wow if this is one of the perks of being a doctor then sign me up right away. And now the time has come where I had to ring the, my worst enemy, bell.

Carlise politely invited me into his home and escorted me into the kitchen where his family waited, and the whole time we walked he held a perfect, genuine smile on his face with his hand on my shoulder directing through the rooms. The only person at the kitchen in the moment was Dr. Carlisle's perfect wife, Esme. Instead of going in for a hand shake like me, she quickly skipped that and went straight for an overbearing hug. She was so incomprehensibly sweet, I had to take a look at myself and rethink at how nice I've been. Santa would probably put me on his naughty list. I looked over to the doorway to see that their kids had joined us. Oh …. These were his kids … why of course … how could I not have remembered and how could I not have guessed that the most beautiful kids at Forks High school were Carlisle's kids! So of course, as if practiced, one by one in a line, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all come walking in.

"Haha, great to meet all of you guys. And I sincerely mean that" I told the Cullen family after shaking all of their hands. After a few minutes of pure awkwardness with Carlisle's kids, Mrs. Cullen finally announced that dinner was ready. I sat down at the stainless glass dining table, with the still gorges Edward to my right and the fairy Alice to my left. With the piercing, yellow eyes of jasper in front of me and Emmett and Rosalie to his sides. While Carlisle and Esme were at the ends of the tables, and a 5 star gourmet meal sat beneath my stainless steel fork and knife. My mouth watered at the very sight of the perfectly singed and seasoned steak, that was just a little pink inside. This would make chef Ramsey cry like a little girl if he saw this because its better than what he could ever possibly do, Esme would run him out of business with her cooking. Except, it was a little more bloodier than needed.

The Cullen's didn't eat much of their dinner, they had such small proportions, what a waste. But we all had fun talking and laughing at each other. It wasn't a bad night at all and I was totally at ease with this family, they asked me about my life and what I've I gone through and in return they told me about theirs. This family was perfect, I kind of grew attached to them quickly and couldn't get enough. Emmett was the biggest loud mouth, but I just kept wanting more of his quick remarks so I gave him the bait and I couldn't stop laughing. Jasper didn't say much, he had to excuse himself after awhile I'm not sure why though. I had a lot in common with Edward along with Alice, Edward gave me weird glances from time to time, a look as if he was searching for something. And Rosalie … what to say about Rosalie, all I can say is that I want her as my older sister.

After our wonderful conversations and dinner, Carlisle wanted to show me around his house. It was nice, like extremely nice especially the hallway where on the wall laid a lot of pictures. I couldn't help but study them and then… I came across a child's drawing… it was strangely familiar, a weird déjà vu feeling. I went up to it, and ran my hand along it's crinkled lines, so weird. "Amber" I quickly snapped out of my daze, and Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder, looking at me intensely.

"what happened" I asked him, obviously unaware of what just happened.

"Nothing, it just kinda seemed like you were in a trance looking at this picture, that's all" he told me trying to laugh it off. I apologized for my inconvenience and we continued with the tour where he lead me to my final destination, the living room. While we walked I asked him, "Hey Carlisle, where did you get that kids drawing from?"

"You know, I can't exactly remember… I think I got it many years ago though from this little girl I took care of."

"Where is she today?"

"You know… I'm not to sure about that either, She left suddenly. Just out of the blue." and he trailed off, ending the conversation. There was such weird déjà vu about this whole chat, and I just couldn't shake off the feeling.

We finally got to the living room where it was about my time to leave. Everyone had gathered in the room to pay me a farewell, where in the corner of my eye I saw a sleek, black grand piano. Oh … how could I resist. The whole family was thanking me for visiting and meeting them and telling me to come back soon, but I just wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to that gorges piano baby behind me. Then Esme hugged me and I snapped out of my thoughts once again. Oh, looks like I won't get to play it tonight, so my smile saddened a little bit as I pulled out a gift to Esme. I handed it to her and I was escorted towards the door when Edward came to pay his farewells. He came up to me with his hand in his front pockets and a smirk on his face, his hair sat in a perfect form on his hed without any hair gel or spray. He must've saw me looking at the piano while he talked because he asked me "do you play?"

"hm?" I awkwardly came back into the conversation, with a sleepy expression on my face.

"piano. Do you play" and his head drifted and turned behind him as if to direct my gaze back to my wish.

"Yeah, actually. I do play, I learned when I was younger." I continued to talk until Carlisle entered our conversation.

"I didn't know you played piano Amber? Did you know Edward plays?" and Edward nodded to agree with Carlisle's statement.

"well I do now!" and I laughed jokingly. But an awkward laugh.

"would you like to show us what you got?" I'm going to guess Carlisle meant that as a dare. So I took his offer and formally walked my way to the warm grand piano, As if a red carpet was set for me. I sat down and the Cullen family gathered around me just smiling. The jet black piano was so sleek, and the feel of the ivory keys felt longed for by my fingers. And I started to play, my fingers moved robotically as if I wasn't even controlling them. My fingers had minds of their own in the moment, and they grew tiny heart beats and souls too. And just like my fingers my voice automatically grew a mind of its own too and I started to belt out singing.


	3. what is love

"Sweet love, sweet love Trapped in your love I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust Free me, free us You're all I need when I'm holding you tight If you walk away I will suffer tonight" I sang as I played the keys to Bound To You. As I continued to lightly press the piano keys I looked up to see Carlisle watching me play, but with a confused look on his face. It seemed as if he was racking his brain, searching for something within it. When I finished I sat there trying to think of an answer as to how I just played and sang that song when I haven't done it in years. Looks like I haven't lost my touch. When I finished, the family around me clapped and looked at each other to show that they were impressed. I felt proud… I haven't felt proud since… Him<p>

I stood up with a cheesy clown grin on my face and bowed, they all laughed at me and Emmett patted my back. Alice and Esme came up and started to talk to me when Carlisle came up to me, with a stern look on his face. I was frightened when he grabbed my shoulder and practically pushed me into the other room. Then he pushed me straight into the hallway with the flock of pictures. He pushed my back straight up against the child's drawing, his hand still on my shoulder. This time he wasn't looking straight into my eyes with a smile, but with an expression of anger. My mouth hung low, wide open, my eyes probably displayed the fear that I felt because Carlisle's face lessened up.

"You."

"M- Me, Wh-"

"That song. You're the little girl that I took care of. You played that song all the time, you practiced it day and night just to impress me. And this." He pointed his head to the drawing of a man in a doctors outfit and around him were medical supplies. It was the child's drawing under me. I looked at the drawing too and then his gaze was back on me

"You were the one who drew that for me. And this was yours too." Carlisle grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs to his, what I would call, office. He left me by the door and he went to his computer desk, shuffling things around and then he opened up one of the desk's cabinets. He paused before grabbing something, he lifted up a tiny box and walked back towards me. Still having said nothing, I let him place the tiny white box into my hands. All I could do was stare at him, somewhat confused. He directed his eyes at the box and back on my eyes to tell me to open it. Hesitantly, I carefully flipped open the small boxes lid.

What laid inside this tiny white box, did belong to me at one point. It was silver necklace, at the end of it laid the letter A decorated by tiny diamonds, and around it was a pure silver heart. I did own this, This was mine, I know I did, I remember it clearly, I remember wearing it everyday and sometimes trying to wear it to bed because I loved it so much. And it was Him that gave it to me.

It was me that drew the drawing for Him. I did learn and practice that song every day just to impress Him. Everything was for Him, but ever since I left I was never able to put a name or face to Him. Not until now. Not until this very day, when I met Carlisle. I should've known that it was Carlisle right away, the man that I always referred to as Him. To think I barely met him today, but to automatically get a fatherly vibe and be so connected to him isn't a usual human feeling. Those types of things have to grow on you. And they did grow on me, when he took care of me when I was 8 until I was 12. And then I left him… I ran away. Not because he was mean, but because he wanted to officially adopt me and introduce me to his family. I didn't want to ruin the family he already had, I thought of myself as a burden. But now look, 4 years later, 16 years old I've met him once again and I've finally met his family.

"You're right Carlisle… It was me. I was that little girl." and Carlisle looked at me with a sad twinkle in his eye.

"Why did you leave Amber? Never was I once mean to you. I took care of you, loved you, offered to adopt you? And you ran away? Why would you do that? I thought you loved me too?"

" I did Carlisle. I did love you! I loved you like you were my actual father!" And tears started to swell in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Then tell me why you left Amber." Carlisle grabbed my arms, and it hurt my heart to see that he had a painful look on his face.

"I left because… I didn't want to be a burden to you and the family you already had." Then Carlisle pulled me into his arms, against his chest. I snuggled my head into his shoulder blade and let out soft tears.

"Amber believe me, you wouldn't have been a burden. But… At least we have each other again right?" and I nodded to his question trying to stop the tears as he rubbed my back, comforting me.

I had my first love again. Not the love you usual see between a unrelated guy and a girl, but the love of father and daughter and the bond they share.


	4. New Friends

After Carlisle's and I heart warming moment together, we both walked downstairs and back into the living room where his family were all chattering together, probably trying to figure out what just happened. As soon as they turned and saw us walking down the steps they all stopped talking at the same moment and stared, waiting for us to explain ourselves.

"Well family… It's seems to be clear to both Amber and myself that we have come to a conclusion." Carlisle announced from the first step.

"And that would be?" Rosalie asked him, one of her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"It is clear from multiple pieces of evidence that… Amber was the young girl I took into my care, before I had moved you guys here to Forks" and the family gasped, a gentle gasp. So it looks like he's talked about that young girl before since they knew who he was talking about.

"So, what does this mean exactly?" Edward asked as he stepped forward

"Well… I'd say it means that… Amber is practically already family and should come visit, as often as she can and maybe even one day… let us officially adopt her?" Carlisle told Edward while at the same time still asking me a question. They all had smiles on their faces and looked at me.

"Sounds good to us. What about you Amber?" Alice confirmed for everyone. I smiled and could feel my cheeks turning red. How could I not blush? My favorite people practically just asked me to live with them one day. So I laughed and just said "well if I'm going to live with someone, it might as well be with people that I like" and we all laughed and finally, after a long goodbye I was out the door.

I drove home in the dark, just smiling like a nerd. I got back to the hotel at 8, I had to be going to bed soon since it was a school night. I entered the lobby only to be greeted by Tiffany who I suppose was waiting for me the whole time? "How was it having dinner with the Cullen's?" Tiffany wanted to know everything that had happened. She was shocked that I was even invited to their house, no one at Forks High School has been to the Cullen's house except for me, the new girl of course. I didn't tell her the whole story, that would be too much to explain so all I told her was that we had a nice dinner and talked. After a few more questions Tiffany finally let me go back to my room so that I could get to bed. And after getting formally fitted for sleeping, I crawled into my bed sheets, wrapping myself into a cocoon. Closed my eyes and wondered what the next few days would bring.

The next morning after me and Tiffany were dressed, I was able to finally get my chance to repay her by giving her a ride to school. When we arrived at the lot, I couldn't find a spot to park so I let Tiffany out of the car before I went on a scavenger hunt for one. Finally after 3 minutes of searching, I find a space closest to the school, with two other car spaces on my left and right. I hopped out of my Prius wearing brown boots, jeans, and a white tank top with an orange flannel over it. As I was grabbing my things out of the passengers seat two cars pulled up on both sides of mine. Well, Well look who's here. Emmett jumps over the back of the jeep and walks over to me with Rosalie right behind him. Alice and Jasper wave at me before they continue off into the school and Edward walks with them. "Hey girl" I laughed at Emmett's strange greeting

"Hey tuff guy."

"So Amber can I have the keys to this junk car?" I shot my head to his direction, giving him a shocked and angry expression.

"Well sorry its such a junk piece of a car, I don't exactly have too much money. So no you cant have the keys since you insulted it!"

"Well little lady, you didn't exactly ask what I was doing with your junk car in the first place, now did you" Emmett remarked smirking

"Then tell me Emmett, what exactly are you going to do with this car?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, By the way thanks for the keys!" and Emmett started making his way to the drivers seat. I looked down at my left hand to see that the keys were missing. That sneaky little rat, when did he take them! I tried to run after Emmett in the front seat but Rosalie laughed and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back from the car while Emmett took off with it. I stood there shocked, trying to process what just happened. Rosalie grabbed my back pack from my hands, slung it over her shoulder and just started walking me to the schools entrance were Edward was watching and waiting for us. Edward laughed as I passed him, entering the doors with him and Rosalie right behind me. And we all walked together to Mr. Banks room where Rosalie handed me back my back pack and hugged me before she took off. Edward opened the door for me and we entered the class together.

I didn't realize that everyone was watching us the whole time. Everyone watched as I talked to Emmett. They watched as I walked with Rosalie, they continued to watch as I walked in with Edward and Rosalie. And they continued to stare at us like vultures as Edward opened my door. I guess no one was used to people becoming friends with the Cullen's? and it made me feel warm inside to find out that I was the first.


	5. Classroom Talks

**Hey guys ! I've been wanting to write this story for awhile now ! Tell me what you think about it please, so that I can know whether to write more or not and improve on my writing ! Thank you and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes !**

As we continued to walk into class and through the maze of desks, everyone had dropped what they were doing just to get a glimpse of me and Edward. As I sat in my desk all I could do was look at my new friend with wide eyes. I let out a sigh as he laughed because he must've known what exactly was happening. I started to pull my notebook out of my bag when mike decided to speak up and talk to me.

"So- your hanging out with the Cullen's now?"

"Well Mike, its nothing personal I just started talking to them like what, yesterday?" I never looked at him, I just acted like I was getting more things out of my back pack.

"Are you dating Edward?" oh here we go. I dropped my back pack and turned my whole body towards Mike. Kind of flustered

"No I'm not dating Edward! I'm not dating any one! Where on earth did you get that idea from? I'm just trying to make friends!" I hated having to explain myself. I also hated the way I reacted to his questions, I didn't mean to come off so rude. But the boy just kept pushing it.

"Well do you like him at least?"

"If I did Mike, I wouldn't go running around and telling you." I felt this sudden mesh of anger run over me and I couldn't control it. Mike blushed

"Oh… Alright then. Sorry" I guess Mike didn't want to be on my bad side

"Well ya, me to." And I took deep breaths to calm myself and Mike finally shut his mouth. But I knew he would open it again because later in the period Mr. Banks told us to look for a partner for a class project. Mike was probably going to ask me and I was willing to accept till, I looked over at Edward. I looked over to find him staring back at me as Mr. Banks announced that we would need partners. Mike has a bunch of friends in this class right? He'll be fine without me for once while I work with Edward. Because Edward doesn't hang out with anyone in this class? I might as well be a good person and be his partner!

Mr. Banks let us loose and Mike quickly took the chance to turn around and ask me his question, sadly he caught me as I was gathering up my stuff.

"Hey so Amber do you want to w-"

"I'm working with Edward." and I just took off, flipping my ponytail in his face. Maybe that was meaner then it was supposed to come out, but eh-. I sat down in the empty seat next to Edward and let out a moan.

"How's it sitting next to Mike?" and he chuckled to himself

"it's a little too much some days. How's it always sitting alone in the corner and sulking the whole time?" And he shot me an annoyed glance.

"So I guess were the hottest new couple now aren't we Edward?" And I shot him back a cute little smirk.

"What? No! Just… No." He glanced down at the table, shaking his head side to side and kind of giggling with a small smile. That kind of shocked me, not saying that I wanted him to like me its just that… He cant always think he's too good for any one. Was I not pretty enough to be with someone like Edward? And I got a twinge of sadness in my heart because of the sting I took at myself. How could I possibly be good enough for Edward? Not just Edward, any guy! I have too many flaws. I hadn't taken shots at myself like this before and I started to hate myself for it. I started digging deeper at my imperfections and they started to hurt my self esteem. Maybe Edward saw this so he tried to recover from what he had just said.

"Amber trust me, you are absolutely beautiful! But… I don't look at you like… That! I look at you like… A younger sister. Because trust me we could pass for brother and sister if we wanted to, we look so similar." And I tilted my head up and smiled at him. Now that's a self esteem booster!

"Ya… I don't look at you like that either. Your more of a brother figure. Spf I don't even find you attractive!" and I winked at him. He acted like he was shocked and we laughed. Mr. Banks handed us our project papers and we started to get to work.


End file.
